1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device and method which allows a consumer to test products, especially personal care liquid products prior to purchase in a retail establishment.
2. The Related Art
Retail stores and especially the department and specialty cosmetic stores have counters displaying open packages for allowing consumers to test products. Some of these products are open jars containing creams. More frequently test samples are in pump dispenser bottles. Usually there is very little supervision in the sampling. Chances are high for microbial contamination. Although apparently secure, even pump bottles are sometimes unscrewed so a consumer can more accurately smell the fragrance component of a lotion/cream on display.
In instances where a consumer is favorably inclined after sampling to purchase, the product may be difficult to locate. This results from the sample dispenser not being located closely adjacent to a purchasable unit of product.
Still another issue is the scarcity of shelf space. Retailers prefer to use shelf space for purchasable product rather than for bulky non-revenue generating sample dispensers.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to co-locate units of merchandisable product with a sample dispenser allowing consumers to evaluate product prior to purchase. Moreover, the present invention seeks to minimize the footprint on-shelf of a sample dispenser.